


Evidences

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by pic from tumblr, M/M, Tispyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Kuroko captures evidences just in case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Picture that inspired this](http://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/151634730346/eh-kuroko-what-are-you-doing-im)

“Eh, Kuroko, what are you doing?”

“I’m just capturing evidences.”

“Huuh? evidences?”

“Yes. And maybe blackmail material.”

“Hah?! B—blackmail?!”

“Kagami kun, you’re loud.”

Kise burst into laughs. “Aominecchi~! What are you saying~!”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed and he scoffed. “Not as loud as them. You mean by blackmail how Aomine turns into a chummy dork when he’s drunk?”

Kuroko turned to face the redhead to say “I don’t think he’s completely drunk, Kagami kun. After all, he still managed to shoot a three pointer when you dared him he couldn’t.”

“Fuck, don’t remind me. That man is a beast.”

Kuroko smiled. “He’s just tipsy. Just enough to relax around the people he likes.”

Kagami huffed. “Well if by people you mean Kise; he’s been hogging him the entire evening,” he said, looked at the duo walking a few feet ahead in front of them.

“Well, Aomine kun likes Kise kun.”

The airily comment fell dense between the two boys and Kagami, for the next seconds didn’t know if what Kuroko just said was some kind of awkward revelation or if he should just move on ‘cause yeah, he also likes a lot of things like basketball and food and Kuroko’s ability to get him a sandwich at the canteen on the rush hour lunch-break.

“Yeah… I guess…” was what he decided to say.

Suddenly, Aomine leaned against Kise’s head as Kise held his phone to take a selfie. And to his utter shock and Midorima’s exasperation, Aomine dropped a kiss on the small forward’s cheek.

Between his sputtering, Midorima’s chastising and Kise’s flailing, Kagami heard another indolent, little ‘chik’.  


End file.
